My Father's Mistakes
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Baelfire and Emma welcome the newest prince to the kingdom.


**Another Wish Verse based fic.**

Baelfire sat in the shed, sharpening his sword. He could hear footsteps coming behind him, they sound rushed. He gripped the base of his sword, ready to fight if needed. He rose to his feet, spinning around quickly. He instantly backed down when he saw David standing there. While the prince was nice, he couldn't help but be a bit afraid of him, who wouldn't? The entire kingdom was scandalized by the fact that Bae had knocked up the 17 year old princess. He was only a year older, but neither were married. David and Snow had taken it better than most royal parents would, but it was still a pretty awkward situation.

"It's time," David said, ignoring the fact that his future grandchild's father had nearly taken off his face.

"What?"

"Emma's in labor."

"Oh…" Baelfire froze in spot. "Are you…are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am." David laughed when he still didn't move and clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, you're not going to want to miss this."

Baelfire slowly followed him out, his mind racing. It had been 9 long months of talking and figuring stuff out, now the moment had finally arrived. Despite decorating the nursery and going over names with Emma, he couldn't believe that his child was coming.

"Scary, huh?" David asked, as they walked back towards the castle.

"You can tell?"

"Even if it wasn't obvious, I've been in your shoes when Emma was born."

"Right. I'm just…I'm worried about screwing everything up."

"You won't. I've seen you with the subjects of this kingdom, Baelfire. You can do this."

"That's different than with my own child."

He had to stop himself from telling David that he was worried about repeating past mistakes. No one knew that his father was the Dark One that they kept locked up. He had saved Emma from Neverland after she had been abducted so Pan could get riches from the king and queen. As a reward, they had made him a knight. It didn't take long before he heard rumors of the "beast" they kept in the prison. One night on duty confirmed it. He decided that night that he could never tell them. They'd either banish him or take pity and let him out, so they could reunite. Baelfire couldn't take that risk. So, just as he had told the Darlings, he was an orphan as far as Snow White's kingdom was concerned.

Baelfire couldn't be like his father, or his mother for that matter. He wasn't going to leave this baby. He wasn't going to turn to the darkness or ever make his child afraid of him. It was easy to be good to Emma, but he was so scared of letting his child down.

He entered Emma's chambers and found her gripping her mother's hand. Doc was knelt before her, coaching her through a contraction. Snow was dabbing Emma's forehead with her free hand, assuring her that everything was going to be okay. No matter what anyone said about her ruling style, no one could doubt that Snow White was a good mother. Most queens would've sent their daughter away for 9 months. Snow hadn't sugarcoated how hard it would be, but she had stuck by their sides, promising that she could help.

"I found him," David said.

Emma looked up, her face in pure pain as she looked over at Baelfire. Once the contraction passed, her face calmed a bit. "You're here," she breathed.

"Where else would I be?" Baelfire asked. He moved to her other side and got her hand. "So, this is really it?"

"Either that or I have really bad stomachache."

Baelfire snorted, kissing her temple. "I'm sure you're doing great."

"She is, we're already almost there," Snow said. "I can't wait to meet my granddaughter or grandson. Of course we'd have known if you used that necklace…"

Emma rolled her eyes. "I wanted it to be a surprise, Mommy."

"Whatever you want, sweetheart."

Baelfire stayed by Emma's side the entire time. The labor progressed quickly, with Emma breaking and beginning to scream halfway through it. Baelfire was sure that he'd never be able to use his sword hand the same again, but he'd do it all again when he heard Doc announce…

"It's a boy."

Emma's breathing was still labored as she looked up at Bae, tears of joys in her eyes.

"A boy."

"I know." He had to blink his own away. "We have a son."

"You're a dad."

"You're a mom."

Doc chuckled from his spot, the wailing baby in his arms. "Dad, would you like to cut the cord."

Baelfire snapped out of it and walked over, getting a look at his baby. He was covered in gunk, but he was somehow still mesmerized. With David and Doc's direction, he managed to cut the cord and wrapped him in the blanket that Granny had knitted. Baelfire placed him on Emma's chest and he sat beside her, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey there," Emma said, adjusting him as he cried. "He's so…so…"

"Red and screaming?"

"Hush. He's perfect." She kissed his forehead. "Aren't you, Henry?"

Snow softly smiled from her new spot, she was now leaning against David, crying. "Henry?"

"From what you told me, without him, we wouldn't have been able to stop the queen. He was always so nice to me growing up…it just makes sense."

Seeing Henry in Emma's arms, Neal made a vow. He'd be by his son's side, no matter what.

Sadly, he wasn't his own father and he couldn't see the future. In just two weeks-time, there'd be a battle. He'd die defending the kingdom, leaving his son fatherless, just as his own had left him.


End file.
